The present invention relates to a memory protection circuit and, more particularly, to a memory protection circuit for preventing data stored in a rewritable or programmable memory from being destroyed due to uncontrolled write operations of a writing unit.
A random access memory (RAM) and an electrically errasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) are extensively used in modern electronic devices. A problem with such a rewritable or programmable memory is that data stored therein is easily destroyed when a central processing unit (CPU) or similar writing unit adapted to write data into the memory operates out of control. Heretofore, the programmable memory has not been provided with any protective measure against the uncontrolled operations of the writing unit.